Hoffnung
by Dulce Traicion
Summary: Hermione Granger es una chica de 17 años. Inteligente, insegura pero valiente y leal. Por eso cuando el profesor Dumbledore le encomienda a Harry la misión de destruir todos los horrocrux, ella sabe que lo apoyara en ese oscuro camino que su amigo debe recorrer. Manteniéndose aferrada a la esperanza, porque tal y como había dicho su madre; "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"


Bueno, puede que alguna que este leyendo mi otra historia me quiera matar ¡Y es que siquiera he publicado un nuevo capítulo de "La historia de Sakura Haruno"! Pero bueno, esta es una historia recién salida del horno y no he podido resistir la tentación de publicarla, así que me disculparan pero bueno.

Bien, simplemente quiero primordialmente agradecer el tiempo que se toman para leer este prólogo.

Disclaimer: como bien saben todos, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Pareja: tuve muchos conflicto conmigo misma para elegir si ponerle a Hermione (de quien tratara exclusivamente este fic), pareja o no. Pero luego me decidí por Draco Malfoy. Raro sí, pero yo amo las parejas raras.

Por cierto el siguiente intento de poema es algo que yo escribí, no lo he sacado de ningún lado.

PD: Hoffnung, en alemán significa "Esperanza".

* * *

**_¡Oh querida familia! _**

**_Perdonad a esta pobre alma destrozada._**

**_Entended, esto es por vuestro bien._**

**_No quería destrozarlos al morirme._**

**_Porque eso es lo que haré, caminare directo a mi perdición,_**

**_Pero,_**

**_¡Oh dulce madre!_**

**_Tu sabes que lo he hecho por una causa justa, o puede que no,_**

**_Puesto que mi nombre no evocara en ti ni el más mínimo de los recuerdos._**

**_¡Oh padre!_**

**_Perdona a esta niña que ha de crecer rápido._**

**_Mi hora se acerca, aleja esa mirada dolorida._**

**_Y así alejareis vuestros pensamientos de mí,_**

**_Puesto que yo ya no existo._**

* * *

La tristeza embargaba cada parte de mi ser, mientras el dolor desgarraba mi alma. Luche por controlar el temblor de mis manos y temblando cual condenada me marche de mi cuarto dirigiéndome al último recuerdo que tendría de mis progenitores.

Los mire desde el umbral de la puerta que daba entrada al salón. Ambos muggles se encontraban hablando entretenidos mientras miraban a su vez la televisión prendida, esperando pacientemente a su hija. Me mordí los labios para reprimir un sollozo al ver que ya tenían preparado todo para la merienda, para poder pasar su última tarde juntos antes de que ella se fuese a la casa de Ron. Pero lo que no sabían era lo que ella tenía planeado.

Respire hondo, odiando profundamente a Voldemort. De no ser por su causa no tendría que estar haciendo esto, ni Harry estar al borde de la muerte casi todo el tiempo. Incluso puede que hubiese conocido a los padres de mi mejor amigo. Ante este pensamiento tuve que volver a contener un nuevo sollozo.

Levante mi mano con la varita firmemente agarrada y callando la culpa que carcomía mi corazón pronuncie suavemente aquel conjuro que marcaría un antes y un después en la relación con mis padres, _si es que sobrevivo a la guerra_, pensé y trague en seco.

-Obliviate- el efecto fue enseguida. Vi, con el dolor creciendo en mi pecho, como en todas las fotografías que habían en la sala de estar mi imagen se iba haciendo borrosa hasta desaparecer por completo. Me trague todas las lágrimas y salí sin hacer ni un ruido del que hasta ahora era mi hogar.

_Simplemente espero y no me odien. Lo que he hecho lo hice para protegerlos, no me perdonaría nunca si a ellos les pasara algo por mi culpa._

Camine por la calle vacía, eran las 18:30, pero aun así el cielo se encontraba seminublado y me estremecí al pensar en la guerra inminente. Imposible de eludir.

Respire profundamente una vez más y sin dar una mirada a mi casa desaparecí de allí, dispuesta a ayudar a mi mejor amigo a salvar el destino del mundo mágico y el de los muggles.

**Aunque eso significase perder mi vida en el proceso.**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sin más me despido.

P.D: ¡No olvidéis comentar si les ha gustado o no!

Besos Dulce Traición.


End file.
